


Mi Amor

by JamOnToast



Series: pedro pascal character fics [1]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Established Relationship, F/M, Javi's soft sometimes, Oral Sex, Smut, even when he's hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamOnToast/pseuds/JamOnToast
Summary: Javi's got a rare night off, and he's determined to show you how much he's missed having you beside him. And below him. And above him.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader
Series: pedro pascal character fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197095
Kudos: 2





	Mi Amor

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on my tumblr @pumpkin-stars

It’s a rare night off for Javi, and he’s determined to enjoy it. No phone calls, no explosions, no fucking interuptions. Not tonight. Not when he’s finally got time for more than a rushed fumble, a handjob in the shower, or an exhausted half-assed attempt to use his mouth on you.

Its been weeks but he’s finally got time to remind you how much he loves you, and as he closes the door to his shitty apartment, he feels the tension leave his body. ‘Cause there you are.

He doesn’t greet you verbally, just returns the soft smile you send him from over by the sink, cleaning out that morning’s half-drunk coffee mug, abandoned in haste after news of a lead.

“Long day?” You grin. He grunts an affirmation and moves to your side, taking your hands from the sink and pulling you around to face him.

He kisses you, not too soft but not too harsh... just like him. And when he pulls away, he smirks.

“Take off your clothes.”

~~~

You’re gripping the sheets tightly, entire body rocking back and forth, the pound of his hips against your ass enough to make the headboard slam against the wall. At least your elderly neighbour is deaf, otherwise there’d almost certainly be a complaint...

Javi’s hands hold your hips, the only thing stopping you from falling into the mattress, shoulders already sinking into the sheets as your head turns to the side - partly so you can breathe, but mainly so you can see him.

“Missed this-“ he says as he meets your eyes, “Fuck- you’re so good.” His rhythm stutters as you clench around him, and he swats your ass twice. “Keep doing that and I won’t last long enough, Angel.”

And it’s tempting - watching him fall apart, his lips parted and hair askew, eyes rolling back... well it’s one of the best things you’ve ever seen. But you’re not ready for the night to be over yet.

You scoot forward a little, letting him slip out of you, and roll onto your back, staring up at him as he stares down at you.

“So fucking pretty for me.” He moves, leaning over to kiss you, letting his body weight rest on his forearms as he presses flush against you, skin to skin in the soft orange glow of the bedside lamp. “Te amo tanto,” he pulls back to whisper against your lips, then kisses you again, his moustache tickling your nose.

“Te amo, Javi,” You whisper back, “let me show you?”

He grins, “fuck, Angel... go ahead.”

You nudge his shoulder, coaxing him to lie on his back, and move down the bed to rest between his thighs.

He’s still near the edge, so you know you’ll have to be careful if he doesn’t want to cum yet, but you’re attuned enough to him and his cock that you know what happens when he’s about to let go.

He’s slick, a mix of you and him, but you spit into your hand anyway, and start to pump him slowly. His stomach muscles clench at the first touch, and you smile up at him as he twitches in your hand. You start a rhythm, too slow to really take him closer, just enough to keep his eyes on you - he knows what you’re doing, but this is a game, making him wait for it until you either give in or he tells you to hurry it up.

Your other hand creeps to your lips, and one finger slips inside, sucking on it, moaning around it and making a show of what you could be doing to his dick, smirking at the intensity of his stare. When you’re satisfied, the finger leaves your mouth, and you trail it over his balls, increasing the speed of the hand on his cock.

As you lean forward to take him into your mouth the finger traces around his hole, making his hips jerk off the bed and bringing a tear to your eye as he hits the back of your throat.

“Angel-“ he gasps, “Not tonight, please.”

It’s a little disappointing, but you won’t argue, and move the hand to his thigh, bobbing your head over him faster instead.

“Fuck-“ he groans, and a hand comes to your hair, his fingers tangling with the strands and guiding your movements. “Like that, Angel. God, you’re so good at this-“

The praise makes you moan, and Javi delights in the vibrations as they send him closer and closer and clo-

“Come up, Angel. I don’t wanna finish yet.”

You pout a little, but his hands pull you upwards, guiding you to lie beside him. “Why’d you insist on edging yourself tonight?”

“Making up for this week, mi amor.” He smiles dopily, “We gotta be even.”

You smile back- it’s sweet that he feels the need to even the score, even if the two edges you’d had recently were somewhat deliberate.

“We’re even now.” You point out. He quirks an eyebrow and grins widely.

“How’d you want it?” He wonders.

~~~~

You’re spooning. It’s not always the most comfortable position for this kind of thing, but you’re both desperate to feel close to one another, and short of one of you lying on top of the other, this is the best you can do.

One of his arms is god knows where, the other holds your legs open, pulls one backward to rest near his hip. He gets deep like this, and you’re left to hold on tight, a hand over his wrist and the other clutching at your pillow.

It’s slow, but it’s rough, and his pace doesn’t faulter.

“Angel,” his hips buck, and the hand digging into your thigh trails up your body to play with your nipple, his thumb circling it lightly, the softness a contrast to the force of his thrusts.

“Mi amor...” His nose is pressed to the back of your ear, moustache tickling the delicate skin, breath hitting your lobe in gruff pants.

“Fuck...” he moves you both, rolling further onto his back to free his other arm from beneath you and bringing it to your mouth.

“Touch yourself Angel,” he instructs, and your hand reaches down to your clit as three of his fingers slip inside your mouth.

“Perfecto...” he encourages easily, losing his rhythm at the feel of your tongue swirling around his fingers. You groan around his hand, clench on his cock, feeling him everywhere all at once.

You turn your head, trying to meet his eyes, but he pulls it back, giving him open access to your neck. The scratch of those coarse little hairs contrasts with the softness of his lips, and every inch of skin results in another area that needs to be kissed to sooth any soreness. His teeth nip lightly every so often, punctuated by a sharper thrust and accompanied by your muffled moans.

He marks you, lips sucking in one spot, drawing a blemish, his hand trailing back down to your hip to leave an imprint.

“Cum for me, Angel.” He instructs breathlessly, giving one final sharp jerk of his hips before you fall over the edge and spasm in his arms. His hand leaves your mouth and let’s your noises be heard.

“Mi amor,” he kisses a trail down your neck once more, hips shifting to help you come down, a few more thrusts before he finally lets himself go too. “Perfecto, Angel.”

“Perfecto, Javi.” You echo him, the both of you feeling boneless as you attempt to catch your breath.


End file.
